Such devices for fastening a load carrier onto a vehicle are previously known in this Art. In these devices, the clamping units are often designed as catches which extend with a shank, for example into a door opening to the vehicle body so that the clamping unit hereby grasps about a more or less distinct corner portion between that wall which defines the door opening and a roof surface on the vehicle body connecting therewith.
In many modern vehicle bodies, the above-considered clamping technique is not possible since the above-mentioned corner region between the vehicle roof and the wall portion defining the door opening does not have the correct alignment or is not so distinct that the clamping unit can exercise any grip.
In other vehicle designs, the vehicle door extends up into the side edge area of the roof, for which reason no distinct edge portion exists at all about which the clamping unit may grasp.
The problems of fastening load carriers to vehicle bodies of the above-outlined types are so great that no hestitation has been shown in this Art in accepting the costs of providing, recessed in the roof, specific anchorages for the load carriers. Naturally, this involves complications in design and construction, and also considerably greater expense. Furthermore, such special anchorages are not suited for fastening of other than certain make-specific load carriers.